


Capturing Her Heart

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Background-Bow/Lonnie, Background-Perfuma/Scorpia, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Past Relationships Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Adora is new to Brightmoon, having moved in with her best friend Lonnie. During a party, she meets Glimmer and slowly, the woman begins to became a very special person to her
Relationships: Adora & Lonnie (She-ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Capturing Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote some more fluff because we need fluffy glimmadora. Nice and long and towards the end I just started to do w/e so oof. Anyway, just enjoy some dorks slowly falling in love. Brief mention of alcohol, some past relationships mentions, and background relationships

Parties have never really been Adora’s  _ thing.  _ Growing up, it wasn’t something she went to. Even if she did, they were smaller and not much to note. Now as an adult, and wanting to get out a little more, she finds herself at one. Her best friend, Lonnie, was the one who suggested coming here. With nothing better to do, the blonde came. Now part of her regrets it. 

Lonnie is the only person she knows here. Adora loves to make friends and be with people, yet, it still is awkward to randomly go up to people she doesn’t know in an unknown place. The blonde scans the area, trying to find her friend in the crowd of people. There is no such luck in the sea of bodies in what used to be a living room. So many dance around, drink, sing, or chat loudly (some a bit drunkenly) about whatever is on their mind. Adora sighs, knowing she is alone. 

_ I shouldn’t have let Lonnie out of my sights. I need air.  _

Adora finishes off her water, chucks it in the first trash can she can locate, and exits into the backyard. There are a handful of people roaming around and the music from inside pours out into the late summer night air. But, it’s quieter and less claustrophobic. No need to weave in and out of people to get somewhere. Most people out here anyway are doing the same thing as herself. Getting away from the madness. 

She makes her way to the lit up pool in the near center of the backyard. Only a couple other people swim in the chemical water. Adora kicks off her sandals, sits down on the edge of the pool, and sticks her feet in the water. She sighs at the cool sensation. As she leans back on her hands, she slowly moves her legs around. Any anxiety she might have had being trapped in the crowded, loud, and unknown room begins to seep away. 

Adora stares up at the night sky, letting her mind wander. It still is an odd sight to see so little stars. She continues to need a moment to remember the lights moving in the dark blue blanket above are airplanes, not shooting stars. As much as the city is for the best, part of the blonde still misses back home where there would be stars as far as the eyes can see. Maybe one day she can return to a place like that. 

Adora is forever grateful that Lonnie has opened up her apartment and allowed her to live with her. After all, they did grow up together and they know each other almost in and out. The moment the blonde was able to get away from her home, from the people she never wants to see again, her long time friend quickly offered up being roommates. Hell, Adora didn’t really have much say in the matter. Lonnie simply said ‘Y _ ou are living with me now. I need a roomie anyway’.  _

Now, she has a place to live, a job at the local gym, and is beginning to make a new circle of friends. From the few times she has met Lonnie’s boyfriend, Bow, he seems like a nice guy. Maybe once things calm down inside she can try and see what people are at the party. 

“Is this spot taken?” a voice asks. 

“Hm?” Adora twists her head towards the sound. Standing by her is a young woman about her age. The blonde’s mouth nearly drops at the sight. She has almost sparkling purple eyes, as if stars are inside of them. The top of her hair is a bright pink color while the bottom half is a darker violet. However, her black roots that peek out show her natural hair color. Her smile is bright and bold. Everything about this new woman make’s Adora’s heart skip a beat in her chest. She nearly loses her balance on her arms.

“Uh. No. I don’t mind,” Adora says.

The woman’s smile widens, going from ear to ear. She kicks off her own sandals and plops down besides the blonde and places her legs in the water. A sigh escapes her lips. 

“Need a break?” Adora asks. 

“You can say that. You?”

“Yeah. Didn’t go to many parties like these when I was younger so they can be a bit overwhelming. I am enjoying myself, though.”

“That’s good. Oh! My name is Glimmer!”

“Adora.”

Glimmer’s eyes widen. “Like, as in Lonnie’s new roommate? I thought I saw her around! Damn, I gotta go say hi.”

“You know Lonnie?”

“Yeah! Her boyfriend Bow is my best friend. Pretty much like my brother. So I hear a bit about you through the grapevine. How are you liking it here?”

Adora gives a small shrug. “It’s nice. Still getting used to everything but it’s alright.”

The two begin to chit-chat away. While not going into detail, Adora tells her a little bit about herself. Like how she and Lonnie grew up together and after leaving home, coming to live here. Glimmer tells a bit about herself and how she has lived here her whole life. If Adora ever wants to know the ins and outs and secret places of Brightmoon to come to her. 

Adora finds it sweet, the offer. Lonnie has only been living here for about a year or so and still is finding new things to do. Brightmoon is not the biggest nor the smallest city but who knows how many wonders it hides. 

The two talk so much they lose track of time. Only when a new presence appears does anything break them out of their trance. 

“What are you two losers doing?” Lonnie asks. 

“Just getting to know each other,” Adora replies. 

“Did you want to join our loser club? We have an open spot,” Glimmer adds on. 

“I think I am good,” Lonnie looks at Adora. “Sorry for ditching you. Glad you found someone.”

“I am glad I finally got to meet the roommate you keep talking about.”

Lonnie bends down and wraps an arm around Adora’s neck. Nearly choking her. “Yup! ‘Dora and I go  _ way  _ back. Known each other since diapers! I know every little thing about her. Like how when she sleeps, half the time she ends up cuddling her pillow.”

“Oh, shut up!” Adora snaps back. She feels her ears go warm. The blonde squirms out of her friend’s grasp. 

“She needs someone to actually snuggle with someone.” Lonnie, grinning, turns her sight to Glimmer. “You know, you are always free to come over.”

“Why the hell am I friends with you again?”

“Because you love me.” Lonnie gives her a shove. However, it is a bit stronger than expected. Adora loses her balances and falls into the water. The blonde twisted around, searching for up in the foam of bubbles around her. Quickly, she finds it and breaks back through the water. 

Both Lonnie and Glimmer are laughing. Adora narrows her eyes, locking them on her roommate. She has drawn dangerously close to the edge of the pool. Taking in a large gulp of air, the blonde dips back below for a brief moment. She places her feet on the ramp underwater and pushes off, propelling herself upward. The second she breaks though, Adora grabs whatever she can reach on Lonnie before dragging her under with her. 

“I hate you,” Lonnie grumbles when she lifts her head above the water. 

“You’re stuck with me now,” Adora chuckles. “Hey, Glimmer, join us!”

“Look, I am a part of this ‘losers club’ but I am not an idiot who is going to get their clothes all wet.”

Adora and Lonnie exchange looks, wordlessly agreeing to something. Both their sights lock onto Glimmer. The smaller woman seems to recognize what is going through their minds and she quickly scrambles to her feet and runs off, Adora and Lonnie close behind. 

* * *

Adora hops as she puts on her shoe, nearly toppling over in the process. The second it sits squarely on her foot, she returns to a normal quick step and heads out the door. Before heading out any further, the blonde quickly locks the door behind her. Assured that no one is going to break into her apartment while gone, she begins the trek down the several flights of stairs. 

Lonnie waits for her at the first landing. The second the two roommates are together, they quickly head to the ground floor. It is time like these where it would be nice to live on a lower level. Though, soon the pair reach their destination. With a quick wave at the receptionist, the two friends are out the doors of their apartment and racing to meet up with Bow and Glimmer. 

Everyone has been planning this day to hang out for a while now. With everyone working or just busy with their day-to-day lives, finding a day when all four can get together to have fun has been a long time coming. Now that it has arrived, no one wants to waste a moment. Especially Adora. 

It has been roughly a month and a half, give or take, since her arrival to Brightmoon. The blonde has more than settled into a routine. Early morning jogs, work, doing things around the apartment, goofing around with Lonnie, and spending time with her new found friends. Glimmer is, of course, among them and next to Lonnie, has become her closest one. When leaving the party all those weeks ago, and after managing to throw her in the pool, the two exchanged numbers. They talk pretty much every day. 

Adora won’t lie. Every time she hears the  _ buzz  _ of her phone and sees Glimmer’s name in the notification, her heart skips a beat. Sometimes the two get so lost in a convo, Adora loses track of time. But as long as she isn’t running late for something, she doesn’t mind when that happens. The more moments the merrier. And now she gets to spend the whole day with her, alongside Lonnie and Bow, who also is becoming a good friend of hers. 

They’ll be meeting at the edge of downtown, which is only a couple blocks away from Adora’s and Lonnie’s apartment. The day will consist of getting some brunch, seeing if there are any stupid movies playing at the local theater, and then just seeing what else there is to do. It's Saturday in Brightmoon, surely there are other things to be found to pass the time. When Adora and Lonnie reach the meeting spot, Glimmer and Bow already are there. Together, the four head out to town. 

Brunch is at a quaint little, mom and pop store. Well, less “mom and pop” and more run by two soon to be wives, Perfuma and Scorpia. They are on close terms with Glimmer and already know her order. Coffee and some Belgian waffles with strawberries. Adora, after reading through the list, she orders a couple eggs and some bacon with her own cup of coffee. Perfuma is the one who takes everyone’s order and once it is all written down, she disappears back into the building. 

Sitting outside is a nice choice. Fall is slowly taking a hold of the city. While most trees remain green, there are hints of the bright, warm colors of dying leaves. The temperatures have dropped and many people wear longer pants or a light jacket. Though, there still is enough warmth in the air not to freeze to death and enjoy the outside world. With only a few, white, puffy clouds strolling about in the sky, it is a picture perfect day to have a relaxing day with friends. 

Chatter quickly begins, everyone filling each other in on how life has been for them. There is not much to note. Jobs are jobs and life is life. Everyone agrees, however, that a breather is needed. Bow and Lonnie definitely have missed one another. While they do make sure to include their friends in the talks, sometimes the two can’t help but get into their own little world. 

Adora gives Glimmer a nudge. “They seem to be having fun, eh?”

Glimmer smiles a little before sipping some of her coffee. “I don’t think I am going to need any dessert or anything after I eat. Watching them already is giving me a cavity.”

Adora and Glimmer watch as Bow feeds some of his blueberry pancakes to Lonnie. She happily eats it. 

“At least it is nice out,” Adora says, leaning back in her chair. She places her knees on the edge of the table, keeping herself in place. “I was worried we were going to get hit with that rainstorm.”

“Same. God I needed to get out.” Glimmer leans forward and places her head in a propped up hand. Her rare, lilac eyes watch people stroll down the sidewalk. There is a soft smile on her face. 

If Adora’s spirits weren’t already high, they now have reached outer space. Glimmer has fixed her hair so none of her true color is showing. The blonde swears her friend has added sparkles to the darker, bottom part. How in the world that is possible, she has no clue but it reminds her of the sky at dusk. The light from the sun hits her just right that there is a soft glow encasing her.

Adora finds Glimmer absolutely breathtaking. 

Brunch soon wraps up. Everyone throws their money they owe down on the table and say their goodbyes to Perfuma and Scorpia before heading off to their next destination. The four end up agreeing to watch some dumb video game movie that got backlash from a character design. For what it is worth, it is not all too terrible. The whole group enjoys the movie. When they leave, it is well into the afternoon. They figure to go take a walk through the park. 

The Whispering Woods Park trees seem more eager to shed their leaves. A good amount have changed their hues and some begin to litter the ground. It is not quite that beautiful, autumn sight but still one to enjoy. Many others have the idea of time here. 

Adora and Glimmer walk slightly behind Bow and Lonnie, wanting to enjoy some time together. The smaller of the two girls has her arms behind her head and takes long strides. “How are ya liking Brightmoon, Adora? Been meaning to ask you but kept forgetting.”

The blonde gives a small shrug. “Alright. I still haven’t really gotten to see much of the city but I am enjoying it. I guess you can say it is slowly becoming my home.”

“Good, I’m glad. Don’t miss your old home at all?”

“N-No. Not really.” Adora rubs the back of her neck. Her sight falls to the ground as her steps slow a little. “I like it better here.”

“Oh…” Glimmer takes her hands off her head and places one on Adora’s shoulder. “Sorry if I brought some bad memories up. Didn’t mean to.”

“You didn’t know.”

“Well, we can make a lot of great memories here, right?”

_ Meeting you already is one of my favorite memories.  _ “Yeah, you’re right.”

Glimmer pokes her right under the rib cage with her elbow. “Let’s go catch up with the Love Birds.”

The rest of the day goes by without much else. The four enjoy their time at the park, ending up playing some Frisbee with a group that asked them to play. Before breaking up, they stopped for some ice cream together. Adora learns Glimmer’s favorite is the rainbow swirl one. Soon, everyone parts to head back to their homes. As night falls and the blonde finds herself lying in her bed, all she can think about is Glimmer. How much fun she has been having with her. How wonderful she looks in the sunlight. How she wants to spend more time with her. 

Moving here to Brightmoon was a good idea.

* * *

Adora takes a rest at a bench, catching her breath. She reaches for her yellow water bottle and sips down the room temperature water. Despite the taste, it feels good against her dry throat. Her body is more than grateful for being replenished after the workout and all her teaching. Despite enjoying her job and those that want to learn how not to hurt themselves during lifting, the blonde already is thinking about taking a small vacation. Winter soon will be coming. The cold, snow, and ice will close many places or simply keep people indoors. One last time to relax for the year would be nice. 

As she takes her break, Adora looks around the gym. Faint music can be heard, creating some sort of ambiance. Most people, however, listen to their own music from their phones. Many stay to themselves, running on treadmills or lifting some weights. A couple of the blonde’s coworkers aid newbies. There are not many people, as to be expected this late in the year. So few make this far in their New Year’s resolution. Time will tell to see if they continue through to December. 

Something catches her eye. Adora sees a familiar sight walking towards her. “Glim? What are you doing here?”

“Seeing you. Is that illegal?” Glimmer asks.

“Yes, very. You are going to be a wanted woman soon.”

Glimmer snorts. “Good. I get to be famous. Anyway, I came here for two reasons. One.” She reaches into the messenger bag. After shuffling around for a couple moments, she pulls out a bag full of sweets. Adora’s mouth waters at the sight. Though, she quickly snaps out of her thoughts. 

“You really are bringing that into a gym?” 

“I don’t see you telling me to throw it out. Lonnie told me you have a massive sweet tooth so I figured to get you something. Dunno what you like exactly so I got you a bunch of stuff.”

“Thank you.” Adora takes the sweets and puts it into her own bag. “So what was that other thing?”

“Oh! Well…” Glimmer starts to scratch the side of her face. Adora can swear she is turning a shade of red. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime soon. Ya know. Just the two of us?”

_ Oh.  _

There have been plenty of times the two have hung out just them. No Bow. No Lonnie. No anyone. But there is something different about this. The way Glimmer does her utmost to keep key contact. The flush in her face. How she shifts her weight from foot to foot. Adora feels herself become warm at the thought of hanging out with the smaller woman. Normally they ask to hand out through text messages. But Glimmer has come possibly out of her way to beg the question in person. 

“I, um…” Adora has to clear her throat to continue talking. “Yeah! I would love that. I am actually free this Saturday. Are you?”

Glimmer’s eyes light up. “Saturday I am totally free. I can try to get up earlier so we can hang out more. You might want to call me to make sure of that.”

“What time would you want me to try that since I am always up at, like, the crack of dawn. I don’t think you would want that.”

“ _ Oh, God no!  _ But uh....ten? Check in on my then and we can meet up and go from there?”

Glimmer beams. “Great! I guess I should let you get back to work. I’ll see you then!”

She gives Adora a wave goodbye before disappearing out the doors. Any tiredness that might have been in the blonde’s bones from working have completely disappeared. A sense of excitement threatens to overwhelm her and she very nearly welcomes it. Saturday is only two days away and she  _ cannot  _ wait for the weekend to come. 

That day soon arrives. True to Adora fashion, the blonde is up with the sun. To distract herself while waiting for ten, she showers, cooks, and browses around the internet. She checks the cloak too many times to count. After what seems like hours of agony, the time arrives. Adora gives it a couple more minutes just in case before calling her friend. 

“Hello…?” 

It comes to no shock hearing Glimmer’s voice all groggy. Girl is a true night owl. No matter how hard she might try, getting up early is like pulling out teeth to her. 

“Mornin’ sleepy head,” Adora replies, a bit of a song in her voice. 

“Oh, crap. Sorry. I slept through all my alarms.” Adora hears Glimmer shifting and groaning as she (probably) sits up. There is a yawn before she speaks. “Mind coming here in a half hour? I promise I won’t pass out again. I just need time to get dressed.”

“It’s all good. And if you are asleep when I get there, I will just drag your sorry butt out of bed.”

“Ha. Ha. I’ll see you soon.”

There is a  _ click  _ as Glimmer hangs up. Adora rolls her eyes as she shoves her phone back in her pocket. The blonde begins to pack her bag before heading out to walk to Glimmer’s apartment. It will take a little bit of time to get there. Hopefully enough for the smaller woman to walk up fully. She throws on a jacket and wraps a scarf around her neck for good measure and begins making her way to another part of the city. 

Fall is in full swing, gripping the world in a chilly temperature. No green leaves can be seen anywhere. Only brilliant shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. Carved out pumpkins line steps and in windows. Halloween decorations are as far as the eyes can see. Breathing in the air that nips her lungs, Adora can smell the scents of spices. An idea begins to form in her head on what to do with Glimmer. Neither have planned anything, wanting to just see what happens.

She hums a tune as she walks, a slight skip in her step. There is a feeling inside of her heart that today is going to be a good day. 

Adora soon arrives at the apartment complex Glimmer lives in. She waits to be let in, those watching the door knowing her quite well by now. Once let in, the blonde makes her way towards Glimmer’s apartment. As she heads up, she skips over every step, eager to get to the door as soon as possible. The second she is at the designated floor, Adora searches for the correct number. It does not take long and once she finds it, the blonde gives a small knock. 

There is the sound of shuffling and locks unlocking. The door opens up wide and Glimmer appears. Her hair is a mess, sticking up all over, and she is still in her pajamas which consist of a pale tank top and purple pants with crescent moons on them. Adora looks her over. 

“Well at least you are up,” the blonde cheekily says. 

“Don’t make me close the door on you,” Glimmer replies. However, she steps out of the way and extends her arm, telling Adora to come in. 

Adora happily obliges, stepping in. She kicks off her shoes and strips off her jacket and scarf. Glimmer begins to pat down her hair, trying to get it into some sense of order. 

“You know, I do wonder what you look like without all that hair dye.”

“Maybe one day. Sometimes I think doing this is a pain and I should just let my hair grow out, even for a bit. Anyway, I still need to get dressed. Sorry that I look like a mess.”

“You’ve seen me in my pjs before, it’s all good. Besides, I have an idea for us that involves staying here, if you don’t mind.”

“Staying in my apartment on a Saturday? That sounds amazing. What is it?”

“You got any baking goods? I smelled a bunch of stuff while walking and now I am dying for some cinnamon cookies or pumpkin bread. Anything really.”

“I have to see what I got but I like that! Still, let me at least get dressed.”

Glimmer disappears into her room, leaving Adora all alone. With not much else to do, she begins to wander around. There is not much in the smaller woman’s apartment, after all it is only her living here. The living room and kitchen are pretty much on and the same. The only thing to tell the difference is the flooring suddenly becoming tile as you reach the appliances. Two doors are in the room. One open, showing the bathroom, and one closed, where Glimmer is right now. 

A thought comes into Adora’s mind as she walks around. Hoping that Glimmer will not mind, she opens the fridge and digs out some eggs and milk. It does not take too long to find everything else she needs. A frying pan, oil, bowl, plate, whisk, and spatula. As she is beating the eggs and is just about to put them on the pan to cook, Glimmer appears, dressed in everyday clothing.

“What are you doing?” she asks. 

“Making you breakfast, that’s what,” Adora states. She pours the eggs onto the frying pan. They begin to sizzle. 

“Why? I can cook my own food ya know.”

“I know but I figured I’d do something nice. You were so sleepy before I figured you just got out of bed when I knocked so why not?”

“O-Oh, t-thank you.”

Adora grins, her heart fluttering in her chest. The thought of cooking for Glimmer, doing something nice out of the blue, fills her with so much delight. She honestly could power all of Brightmoon with how much joyous energy she has inside of her. Once she wraps up her cooking, she quickly cleans up before joining Glimmer on the couch. 

“Are you eating anything?” Glimmer asks as she grabs the plate. 

“Already did.” Adora plops down on the cushions and sits cross-legged. “So, besides baking, got any ideas what to do?”

The two begin to think of anything to do. With little ideas, they decide to just lounge about the house. After Glimmer finishes her food, before baking anything, they watch some random shows on Netflix. They half listen, half rip on the show, and half talk about random things such as their say. After getting their fill of entertainment, Adora and Glimmer head into the kitchen to begin their baking. 

After digging around for anything that could be of use, Glimmer pulls out a bag of chocolate chip cookie mix. Not quite a true fall food but still something yummy to make. Thankfully, everything they need the smaller woman has in her apartment. They quickly get to work. Mixing everything together in a large bowl, setting up the oven at the correct temperature, and using a melon ball scooper to have even balls on the tray. As the batter becomes almost nonexistent and unable to be made into cookies, Glimmer grabs the wooden spoon in the bowl. 

She takes a lick herself before showing it to the blonde. Adora is more than happy to eat some of the raw cookie batter. When the oven beeps, the trays of dough balls are thrown into the oven and a timer is set. Both eat some more batter before cleaning up. With a decent amount of cooking being done today, the dishwasher is turned on. 

More watching Netflix and more making comments to make others laugh. The cookies are checked every now and again, making sure they do not turn into charcoal. Within the half hour, they are done and both are chowing down on them, not carrying how hot they are. 

As time passes the two decide to watch an actual good movie and not something to make fun off. During the watch, Glimmer reaches behind her and grabs a blanket. “Cold?”

Adora gives a small shrug. “Sure.”

The smaller woman drapes it over both their laps. What catches Adora off guard is Glimmer shifts a little closer, skin brushes against skin. It takes everything in the blonde not to flinch and jump straight through the ceiling. Glimmer seems to hesitate for a moment before completely relaxing. Neither say much as they watch the rest of the movie. Soon, the sun begins to set behind the horizon and it and it soon becomes time for Adora to leave. 

She honestly does not want to leave. All she wants to do is spend with Glimmer and not move from the position she is in with the smaller woman. It feels so perfect to be here alone in the apartment with her. She wants this moment to last forever but she has work tomorrow and must go. The two say their goodbyes before Adora heads back to her own home.

* * *

Adora lies on her back, a pillow over her face. She wants the flooring to consume her and hide her away from the world. The blonde has recently been hit hard and run over by the love train. There is no way to pinpoint when it first truly occurred but she has come to realize she has a crush on Glimmer. All those times she has enjoyed being with her, how excited she gets when she gets a text or visit by her, or even when she nearly flinched out of her skin when Glimmer got closer to her on the couch. There is no way around it. Adora is in love with the smaller woman and she has no idea what to do about it. 

And Lonnie knows all about this and plans on milking the hell out of it. 

“Still can’t believe it took you this long to realize. Bow and I had a bet going. I lost twenty bucks to him but I think it was worth it,” Adora hears her friend say. The blonde gives no response other than a disgruntled grunt. 

“Come on, ‘Dora.” The pillow is removed from her face and she is staring right into Lonnie’s hazel eyes. “You two are great together. Why don’t you just tell her?”

“It’s not that simple,” Adora admits.

“You have been through this before, it’s not like the first time you dated someone. Though, I was the one who asked first when we had that small year long relationship.”

Adora sits up. “It’s not that I don’t know how to tell her. I mean, it’s still hard, but its more...because of the  _ last  _ relationship.”

“Oh, right.” Lonnie sits down besides her, getting to eye level. “Look, Adora. I am no way trying to tell you to get over that. Honestly, it was horrible what happened to you and I am so glad you were able to break free of it. I am always here for you. But let me tell you this.”

She reaches over and places a hand on Adora’s shoulder, giving her a small shake. “Glimmer is  _ nothing  _ like that. I have known her for a while now and Bow has his whole life. He can vouch on how good of a person she is. I don’t know if you are ready to get back into a relationship or not, you should take your time, but if you do, Glimmer is the right choice. I know it! You two are like peanut butter and jelly.”

“Thanks, Lonnie.”

“No problem. Though, that doesn’t mean I will stop teasing the living hell out of you over your crush,” Lonnie replies, giving Adora a small punch to the arm. 

The blonde rolls her eyes. “Jeez, thanks. I am not ready to tell her yet, though. Eventually.”

“And Bow and I will be here for when you two do get together. Now, how about we go do something? Get your mind off of this.”

* * *

Another party. At least this time, Adora is more comfortable. She knows more people and is able to find their faces much more easily. Perfuma and Scorpia walkabout, the taller of the two tries to make friends with everyone here. Lonnie is somewhere, probably saying ‘hi’ to Kyle and Rogelio who have dropped by for a visit. Adora has already said her hellos to her other long time friends and are glad they are doing well. Bow is somewhere also. She makes a mental note to try and find him later. 

But there is one person in particular she wants to find. Her sky blue eyes search for shades of purples and pink until they land on her. Glimmer it standing near the TV, watching with some others the news waiting for the cloak to strike midnight and roll in the New Year. Adora happily walks in the direction, pushing through some people that are in the way. Once she is in the area, she gives the smaller woman a nudge with her shoulder. 

“Finally found you. I was hoping you would be here,” Adora states. 

“I can say the same thing about yourself. Glad you were able to make it.”

“So,” Adora turns her sights to the TV, “how much longer?”

“Soon. What to join us watching?”

“Sure!”

Glimmer’s eyes light up and the two watch the TV together, more and more people coming to surround it. Despite there being so many people in the ballroom like area, not many come to watch the TV hanging up on the wall. Others are more interested in getting drunk, dancing, or just hanging out with others. But soon enough, the whole room begins to fill with the countdown to the New Year. The second it hits ‘zero’ and the clock rolls over to a new day, cheers erupt and confetti is thrown everywhere. 

Adora notices some people beginning to kiss their significant other. She catches Lonnie and Bow doing so as well as Perfuma and Scorpia. Her mind begins to yell at her to do that to Glimmer. She has yet to tell the smaller woman, however, about the feeling welled up inside of her. How much her heart aches whenever she looks at her. How she wishes to be at her side for the rest of her life. To cuddle up close besides her and hold her tight, make Glimmer know she is the most wonderful person in the world and deserves everything. And that no matter what, she will do anything to keep her safe and sound. 

But she doesn’t. Not yet. Not here or now. Instead, she simply turns to her friend and says, “Happy New Year, Glim.”

“Happy New Year, ‘Dora. I hope it is a good one.”

For a little while, the two simply hang around, not thinking much of anything. They chat, enjoy some food together, and take in the sight of so many people having a blast together. However, soon, the music becomes louder and more upbeat. Many people, especially those that have mostly stayed on the sidelines, begin to stream into the middle of a large, open area, waiting to get the first dance of the year in. Glimmer shots Adora a look before sticking out a hand. 

“What do you say? Would you do me the honor of having the first dance with me?”

Adora hesitates for a moment before smiling and taking the offer. She gently places her hand against Glimmer’s own soft ones, wrapping her fingers around it. “I would be honored.”

Glimmer leads her to what has become the dance floor. It takes a bit of time before the pair is able to find a spot to call their own. Adora has only danced a handful of times before so she allows the smaller woman to lead her, hoping no feet are stepped on. Neither care much about who is around them or if they look like idiots as they try to find a tempo together. What matters is the fun and memories. 

Adora can’t help but laugh, feeling lighter than air, as she is guided around. Wherever the hell Glimmer has learned to dance, she wants to learn. At first, the blonde tries to pay attention to her feet but slowly, her eyes migrate upward and stay locked on the smaller woman’s lilac ones. The ones that have utterly captivated her and stolen her heart. 

“I see some black hair sticking out,” Adora remarks, finally noticing the lack of dye on top of Glimmer’s head. The other woman shrugs. 

“Been getting lazy and why not give my hair a break? You will be getting your wish to see my natural hair color.”

Adora smiles softly. The soft words spill out of her mouth before she can stop them. “I bet it looks absolutely stunning on you.”

Even in the low light, Adora can pick up a blush spreading across Glimmer’s face. This makes her heart race in her chest and her mind to go while. Part of it tells her she is an idiot for saying that and the other half is ecstatic at the sight. That possibly, maybe, Glimmer has some feelings for her if this is her reaction. 

“Shut up and just dance with me right now.” Glimmer states, barely able to look at her.

* * *

Both Adora and Glimmer lean back on the front of the car, staring up at the night sky. The cold air nips at any exposed skin but under layers of warmth and resting side by side, it does not matter that much. Above them, the winter stars and constellations shine in their full glory. Away from the lights of Brightmoon, there is so much to see now. Not as many as Adora is used to from growing up, but enough to make her feel cheerful. 

It was Glimmer’s idea to go on a little road trip together. Just the two of them and just to go around the state and see what there is. Visit those 'World’s Largest X' or some roadside attraction. Fine random places to eat or search for hidden gems. Just get away from everything and spend some time together. Which, they have been doing a lot more of. 

When Adora was offered this, she more than jumped on the chance to go. Hell, Glimmer couldn’t even finish before the blonde was all on board. So, she might have been a bit  _ too  _ eager at the thought of spending two weeks alone with her crush, but who cares really? The past week and some changes have been more than amazing. 

Both their phones are filled nearly to the brim with photos of them having the time of their lives together. Anything and everything they can find they do. During the nights, they find random motels to stay at. The first few had two beds but as of late, all they are able to find are singles. It was awkward at first and both tried to stay as far away as possible but this morning, Adora awoke to find not only herself cuddled up to the smaller woman, arms wrapped around her. But Glimmer herself pressed up close to her body, her own strong arms lacing around her body and refusing to let go. Neither have spoken about that at all today. 

Now, they find themselves in a remote area, taking in the sight of the worlds above their own. No airplanes to disturb the images the stars take. Adora is more than eager to tell Glimmer all about the stars above, going on and on about them and nearly talking the smaller woman’s ear off. 

“You seem to know a lot about astronomy. Didn’t think that would be so up your alley,” Glimmer states. 

Adora gives a small shrug. “They are really interesting. Just think about it! So many universes, so many planets, just so  _ much  _ is up there. Who knows what type of life could be in space. Maybe some similar to ours or others so different we would have a hard time understanding it. There are so many questions and things unexplored. How can you  _ not  _ love it?!?”

“I guess so. I just like hearing you talk so happily. Make my day.”

“R-Really?”

Adora hears the music from the car radio. Before it was a mindless hum but now, as her heart races and she stares into Glimmer’s lilac eyes, she can begin to pick up on the music that happens to be playing.

_ Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

Glimmer twirls a strain of raven hair around her index finger. “You know, there is another reason I asked you to come along on a road trip with me…”

“What?”

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you? _

“Well...I do really like spending time with you. Like,  _ really  _ a lot. And this morning, when we woke up in each other’s arms, I won’t lie. I really liked that. D-Did you?”

Her mind is a mess. Words are hard to form. Is this the moment she has been waiting for? To tell Glimmer how much she loves her? If she doesn’t answer her, will there ever be another chance to tell her? She doesn’t want to blow it. Not here, not now. 

“Yeah, I did. It was really nice to be snuggling with you like that.”

_ Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

Glimmer laughs a little. “I guess what I am trying to say is, I asked you here because I really like  _ you _ , Adora. And I just wanted to spend as much time as I can with you. Kind of felt like that for a while now actually. If you, uh, get what I mean.”

“I think I do…”

_ Some things are meant to be _

Their eyes lock together. Adora feels her heart about to burst out of her chest and run off down the road. Breathing has become somewhat difficult and she can feel her body shaking at the thought about what is to come next. Slowly, and carefully, she begins to lean forward. The blonde catches Glimmer doing the same and within a matter of moments, their lips lock together. 

_ Take my hand _

_ Take my whole life too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

Her heart shows no signs of stopping its fast pace anytime soon. She feels a comfortable, wonderful warmth spread across her body, filling her with love and affection. The blonde has had a number of first kisses before but this one is different from all of them. None has ever felt so  _ right.  _ Like all of her worries she might have, all of the doubts about herself and all of the anxiety that course through her bones, melt away. It is like everything is right in the world. 

When they break apart, Adora reaches up and brushes back some of Glimmer’s soft, dark hair behind her ear. Her hand then cups her warm cheek, red from the nippy hair. “That was amazing.”

“You know, that was my very first kiss. I have no idea what to expect,” Glimmer admits, pressing herself against Adora’s hand. 

“Well how was it?”

“Perfect. More than that.”

A soft smile spreads across Adora’s face. She slowly rubs her thumb against Glimmer’s cheek. “I am glad I was your first and I was able to give you something so amazing.” The blonde then snakes her arm around the smaller woman and pulls her close. Glimmer does not protest at all and snuggles right up against the blonde’s body, taking in her warmth. “I love you, Glimmer.”

“I love you too, Adora.”

* * *

“You know, I am going to miss having you around.” Lonnie says as she helps carry a box up a flight of stairs. “Gonna get quite here.”

“I am only going to be a couple blocks away. It’s not like I am moving across state lines or anything.” Adora tells her. 

“I know but still. I am happy for you and Glimmer though. Guess Bow and I need to move in together. We keep meaning to do that.”

“Well, once you do, I will help you guys move in as well. Ah! Here we go!”

Adora carefully balances her own box on her hip and carefully wraps her fingers around the handle. Without dropping anything, somehow, Adora pushes open the door and both she and Lonnie step into the apartment. 

“‘Dora? Is that you?” Glimmer says from another room. 

“Yeah! Lonnie is here also!”

“Hey, Glimmer!” Lonnie shouts. The two place down their boxes amongst some others. Adora takes a breath and wipes some sweat off her brow. 

“I think that is everything. Thanks for helping out there in the end,” she tells her friend.

“Not a problem! Anytime!”

“You know I could have helped open the door if you knocked,” Glimmer says, suddenly appearing besides the two. She takes a look at the stack of boxes sitting in the living room. “This everything?”

“Sure is!” Lonnie pats the top of one of the boxes. “Anyway, I gotta get going. I’ll catch you two later. See ya!”

Adora and Glimmer wave her goodbye before looking at the things they will  _ eventually  _ have to get too. For now at least, the fact all of their stuff is together is a victory itself. Adora leans on a stack. “Finally together now. Been waiting for this day for a while.”

“I can say the same thing. Did you think when you came to Brightmoon, did you think that you would end up having a girlfriend?”

“Not at all. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. How do you like the new place? More spacious than your last and least now the kitchen and living room have more of a clear divide.”

“It’s nice but living with you is all that matters.” Glimmer places a peck on Adora’s cheek. “Home is wherever you are.”

“Cheesy.” Adora returns the kiss. “Hey, since I don’t think either of us wants to unpack right now, how about we go dye your hair? You’ve been dying to do it again and with my help, as long as you tell me right, it probably will get done a lot faster.”

“We are going to have to get to unpacking eventually. But I can’t say no to that. Let me get the stuff. I’ll meet you in the bathroom.”

Once everything is said and done, not only do the two have to unpack, but do a deep cleaning of the stained up bathroom.

* * *

“Higher, Mommy! Higher!” Mira shouts, giggling like mad. 

“I can only go so high, sweetie,” Adora tells her youngest daughter. 

The five-year-old girl hangs from her mother’s left bicep, using it like a swing. Her raven hair is tied back out of her freckled face, which is lit up in laughter. Her icy blue eyes are full of joy as she is lifted above the ground by her mother. 

On her right arm, is Mira’s twin brother, Micah. His own freckled face is equally bright as he too swings while hanging on his mother. The young boy’s sky blue eyes lock onto his older sister, who stands a few feet away watching this unfold. 

“Come, Harp! Come!” He shouts. 

The blonde twelve-year-old raises an eyebrow. “I am a bit big for that.”

“Mommy is strong! She can lift you!” Mira shouts back. 

“Hang from my back, AJ! I can carry you that way!” Adora tells her eldest. 

Harper is still unsure. Seeing this, the older blonde slowly makes her way to her daughter, her twin children still attached to her. Harper rolls her dark purple eyes, adjusts her glasses, before walking around to her mother’s back. Despite her age, the young girl is almost as tall as her mother, already reaching past the height of her other mother. Carefully, she wraps her arms around Adora’s neck and pulls her legs up. 

Adora staggers slightly before steadying herself out. All three of her children now hang off of her, she moves slowly around the backyard, filled with joy at their laughter. 

“What are you four doing?” Glimmer asks, coming out of the house and into the backyard. 

“Seeing how much I can carry,” Adora tells her wife. “You want to see if I can carry you also?”

“I am good. I am glad you guys are all having fun.”

Harper clambers off first. Once she is off, Adora lowers her arms so her youngest can get off. Mira lands on her feet no problem but Micah slips and lands on his butt. Thankfully it is only a few inches off the ground. 

“You good there, kiddo?” Glimmer asks, walking up to her son.

“I’m good!” Micah replies. He looks upward. “Mama dyed her hair again!”

“Still sticking with that pink and purple, I see,” Adora says. 

“What? It’s my color.” Glimmer tells her. 

“I wanna make my hair purple like Mama,” Micah adds on, staggering to his feet. Adora helps lift him up into a stable position. 

“When you are a bit older, promise.”

“Anyway, now that I am done with my hair, I was thinking. Want to go visit Bow and Lonnie. I am sure the kids would love to play with Archer and Paige.”

At the thought of spending time with their friends, all three children dart into the house to get ready. Both their mothers laugh at the sight. 

“Let’s go before Mira starts yelling at us. You look amazing, as always, Glitter-bug,” Adora says. She pulls her into a loving embrace.

“So do you, Starlight. Have I told you today how much I love you?” Glimmer rubs their nose together. A crooked grin grows on Adora’s face. 

“You can always just tell me again. I never get tired of hearing it.”

“Dork.”

“MAMA! MOMMY! HURRY UP!” Mira shouts from the back door before darting back into the house. 

“She’s really impatient today.” Adora lets go of her wife. “Let’s go before she burns the house down.”

“Right behind you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I added Bow/Lonnie kids mention at the end 99% of the reason being to name a kid Archer aksgjbksajg and I just went with a random thing for the other kid. 
> 
> Anyway kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
